


Passion Rings True

by Arkade



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chaos Emeralds, Gotta Go Fast, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tennis, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkade/pseuds/Arkade
Summary: Sonic and Waluigi meet up and have a heart to heart discussion about their feelings





	Passion Rings True

“I can’t wait any longer.”

It was with those words that the tennis ace found himself being hurriedly brought up several flights of stairs, stumbling into a grimy apartment. The walls were decorated with skateboarding posters and generic “RESIST” type posters.

“Sorry, I’m just crashing here for a couple months.” The blue blur rubbed his hand behind his head sheepishly. “I know it’s nothing special, but for the time being, it’s home.”

“Sigh. It’s alright, I know you’re the type to bounce from place to place.” Waluigi ran a hand from his forehead back, slicking his already slick hair. “Still, don’t you think this is going a little too fast?” At those words, Sonic grinned, hands resting on the assist trophy’s crotch. Leaning in close, he whispered.

“A little too fast is just enough for me.”

With those words, Sonic eagerly began removing Purple Luigi’s pants, revealing the tennis racket that lay beneath. Unable to contain himself, Sonic got to his knees and wrapped his lips(?) around the shaft, beginning to aggressively deepthroat down his sideways mouth.

“WAH!” Waluigi wahed in surprise, not prepared for Sonic’s oral assault on his peepee. Deciding to take action, he grabbed Sanic by the quills and began pumping his Baby Waluigi down the blue blur’s ring hole

“Mmf! Mhm! Gah!” Sonic briefly stopped blowing Tall Purple Mario. “Your cock is way past cool, dude! In fact, it’s getting me excited!” He stood to reveal his throbbing member, fully erect and on display. However, something was wrong. Sonic’s body began contorting, shifting, growing? Letting out a soft “wah” of fear, Not-in-smash-man watched as Sonic transformed into his werehog form from beloved title(especially the wii version) Sonic Unleashed. And he had to admit, Sonic was truly unleashed, coated in rough fur, powerful stretchy gumby arms, and massive hedgewolf hogcock.

“Wah...I don’t think I can-” Sonic interrupted him, pushing him to the floor and tearing off his doofy overalls and purple latex bodysuit(mmmmmm).

“Chaos Cumtrol!” With those words, the chaos emeralds swirled around Sonic, and any shadow the hedgehogs within a 50 mile radius began orgasming uncontrollably, as uncontrollable as the black blur that toes the line between good and evil with true president killing ambivalence. Sonic the werehog’s fur grew golden, and his erect enerbeam crackled with latent sexual energy. “With this power, I can fully harness the combined eroticism of all of the sonic fanbase!”

“Wah wah wah wah!” Waluigi wah’d in fear, for he was not prepared. Sonic cared not for that, and began to tease the entrance to his asshole with the true power of his chaos emeralds. He could wait no longer.

The average passerby on the streets below may have been confused by the flickering lights and explosive sounds coming from the top floor apartment, but they never would have guessed it came from famed terrorist and PETA member sonic the hedgehog sliding his superpowered cock into Thin Wario’s unprepared asshole. Waluigi waaaaah’d at the top of his lungs, but as Sonic began to move, that pain began slowly replacing itself with pleasure. A pleasure unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

“Now that’s what I like to see!” Sonic exclaimed. “Here, let’s not leave this little guy unattended, hm?” Grabbing Waluigigigi by the “L”, he began using his stretchy arms to pump up and down the shaft, causing it’s owner to moan in further delight.

“Oh yeah! It’s time to ROCK AND ROLL.” With that, Blue Knuckles began pounding at a speed previously unknown to man, ravishing Walui’s unprepared poop chute.

“Son-wahh-ic...I’m going to WAH! break…” As he said that, he felt his mind slowly beginning to grow fuzzy and murky, only able to concentrate on his intense pleasure. The horgeheg paid him no mind, golden rod beginning to twitch as it appeared he was approaching climax faster than a game of sonic forces without the filler “challenges”

“Oh yeah! Gotta cum fast!” With those words, Sonic gave a mighty pump of his meat sceptre and let loose his splooge inside waluigigigigigi, the sheer volume exploding upward into his body, marking him inside and out with the hog’s claim. Wiping his brow, sonic caught his breath as his fur shortened with his reversion to his hedge form, golden aura replaced with the standard electric blue. “Man, that was TIGHT. We should do that again sometime, dude!”

“Wah…” Sonic looked down at wal, confused by the response. What he saw terrified and aroused him in ways he never knew. Waluigi, drenched in hedgehog juice, stared up at him with vacant eyes. Mindlessly, he presented his ass to sonic, crawling towards his still throbbing member.

“Wah! Wah!” Sonic understood. He had no mind, yet he must wah. And so, the blue blur inhaled and exhaled to steady himself, and got to work.

Many more days and nights passed with a flickering golden light from atop the apartment complex, yet try as they might, the citizens could not for the life of them figure out why. With Sonic out of the way, Eggman was free to create the eggman amusement park he dreamed of, unhindered by government regulations or vigilante hedgehogs. In a way, isn’t that the happiest ending this kind of story could end with?

  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, writing this was sure a journey. This originally was done in response to a friend of mine saying that I wasn't capable of producing true degeneracy. So I made this. I promise to write stuff that is also not...this in the future, but I figured this was as good a start as any. I hope you enjoyed, or at least can pretend that this never happened, whatever you prefer.


End file.
